


Double Entendres Of A Wizarding Sort

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Jumpers, Double Entendre, Draco Despairs, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Harry is unrepentant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry wears a naughty Christmas jumper.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Double Entendres Of A Wizarding Sort

“Harry, no. You can’t wear that,” Draco cried, almost spilling his coffee. 

“Why not?” Harry grinned. “It’s Christmas jumper day at work– ”

“But it says _‘Jingle my bells!,”_ Draco interrupted, aghast. “It’s indecent! Everyone will know its a _double entendre!_ ”

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco could be a terrible puritan when the mood took him. 

“That’s the idea, love,” Harry replied. “Besides, it’s funny. It even has bells on.”

Draco wasn’t having it. He sent Harry to change. Harry didn't mind. 

After all, his spare jumper had a picture of broomsticks and the message: ‘ _Give me a ride this Christmas.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
